The hidden witch
by DarkRavenFrost
Summary: Medusa has a plan to destroy the DWMA using her two kids Crona and Maka. she sents maka way to hide among the DWMA in part to her plan. Maka being a witch has to hide her powers while still making friends and finding a partner.
1. Chapter 1

Medusa was a mother to two young children, a young boy who she named Crona, then there was her daughter. She was a witch prodigy, from a young age using her powers like a full grown witch would. She knew Crona would never meet the standers like she did and used both of them for her plan on black blood and destroying DWMA. Her when she was about five at the time, old enough to remember her words,

"Mother will come for you once everything is ready." With that she was put in from of house, not knowing where she was at all. So scared and alone she started crying, this caught the attention of Spirit.

"What do we have here, a poor young girl all alone out here." He looked around to see if anyone was near but no one was. Picking her up he took her inside and tried to find out who she was at all, Since they knew nothing they named her maka and took her in as one of their own and him and his wife always wanted a kid so they took care of her. They couldn't sense her witch soul cause a spell put on her, Over the years she grew into a bright young girl learning where she was and never telling anyone of her past. Now knowing what they did to witchs, soon spirit and her step mother divorce and she left to travel.

"You'll be starting your first year at the DWMA." Spirit told Maka at the dinner table, remembering some of thing Medusa said about hating that place. Soon after dinner going to bed knowing this will be more hard to hide her powers but knowing being a mister will be more hard. "what if my weapon sees my witch soul?" out of all the quest that one stood. she hope that wouldn't be a problem as she drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Spirit was at the door waiting Since his little girl was taking quite a while. "Maka you ok up there?" He called for her witch child. She was practicing her control over her power but drop everything she was doing when her foster father called. Realizing she had to hurry she quickly grabbed a bag that held a glass ball just in case her mother ever did call her.

Running down the stairs she met up with Spirit, "sorry dad, didn't mean to take that long." He looked happy to see i was fine, "good, Time for us to get to the DWMA and for you to become a mister." he seemed pretty happy about that , "like mother?" he nodded but has a grim look remembering how they don't talk anymore. Lucky for Maka she found a way to use her blood to give her both the weapon and meister gene and chose to use more mister but if she wanted to she could use a weapon power she based of Spirit.

If you didn't know better you would think she was his kid but they both knew that wasn't true. They were at the entrance as Death was waiting for them to greet their new student. "Hey, welcome to the DWMA, i've heard alot about you maka." Even with his friendly appearance with my witch powers, i could sense how strong his powers was and i could sense it was bound to this city and that Mother would used that to her advantage.

"you will be show around that Place my one of our weapon, tsubaki." with that a tall young lady with black hair tied into a long ponytail. "it's nice to meet you." She bowed gracefully. A sigh or relief they really couldn't sense my Soul true form but maybe that will be different when i use a weapon that might be the breaking point. as both us started walking though the hall we started talking. "you have a mister correct?"

She nodded to me, "His name is Black Star, he get into a lot of trouble but means well." she seemed to think a lot of her mister but it sad to think that i can't get attach to these people, i will betray them as some point. "i have other friends too, Liz and patty are nice too and their mister Death the kid." i had to think about that for a bit, "how does he wield two weapons at once?" She smiled at me, "Matty and Patty are both hand pistols." with that it made much more sense as we ended up at our classroom.

"this is our class and you will meet my friends, oh almost forgot about Soul." I stop not quite sure what she met. "Soul?" She nodded to me, :yeah he;s one our friends too, but he doesn't have a mister yet. i guess he just hasn't found the right one yet." I nodded as i left the room to met with the teach before class, a person named Mr. Stein. I found the strange fellow, "Interesting, there something about you. Can't quiet put a figure to it." him say that put chills down my back.

"either way, wait out here until i call you in." There was a small chair next to the room, i watch the as students crowed in and i sense many different kind of souls. Some of them were very strong, some more weaker, the halls got silent then i hear loud foot steps pounding down the halls. Soon i could see the figure, a Blue hair boy in a hurry and ran right past me and right into the room. that crazy kid was in my class, oh boy. I could hear the class starting as Stein walk out and gestured me to come in.

"this is your new classmate, her name is Maka Albarn." I just give a bow, "you will sit next to Soul." As he said that a White hair boy standed up. I to the cue to walk over and sit next to him. "so your the next kid?" he asked as i sit down, "from what i heard i was expecting a boy." he chuckled, that was probably a joke. I grabbed a few books i was given by Spirit. "whats that?" I looked at him and sighed, "It's a book about basic of how to deal with witches, if i'm going to be here i should learn some of this stuff."

"I didn't here him say, witch are you a weapon or meister." Not looking away from the book, "i'm a mister." with that we just listen to the class for the rest of the time and we learned about how to sense a soul and to amplify one's power. After school, Tsubaki came up to me. "Hey Maka want to join me and my friends." All too much has happened all and so i refused and head home.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting home I noticed Spirit was out, i was used to this and it gave me a chance to practice more. Throughout the day i learn to control my snakes as i used them to look around the house and front yard. Soon interested in how far i could go and maybe to spy too, walking up to my room. "oh right this mess..." First i quickly cleaned my room and sat on my bed. Sending one snake to look around the town and soon found something, some familiar people playing basketball.

Of course maka never did play this game so she just kept watching from afar, but something halted the game. "Something wrong Kid." Kid just stopped he looked much more serious now. "Were being watched by something." With that Tsubaki looked around and seemed very on edge now, "do you guess since that too, it feels like a witch." With that Maka got paranoid and sent the snake back home. "They can't sense me but they can sense my snakes, this isn't good. but that does mean i could use this to test their abilities."

Sit on the bed as the snake entered through the window and fused back into my body. Looking around at the room, "this place isn't my home, it a prison." Getting up i went down stair and walked out the house. I need to find someone who can help me, another witch but to find witches i need to get higher in the ranks of DWMA and that means finding a Weapon to work with. "They might be people but i have to look at them like there a tool, don't let yourself get attached."

From remembering the path my snake took i found the other, i pretended to just be walking by. Soon one of them called my name, "Maka over here!." Tsubaki called to me, the rest seemed to still on edge. I wanted to see what would happened so sent a snake into a near bush to watch and wait, soon walking over to them. "Hello..." Still not sure what else to really say to them yet.

"Have you seen anything weird." Kid Spoke out as Black Star was just jump on top of some of the near house. "Weird what do you mean?" Of course i had to put on an innocent act. "There was witch near by not long ago and we need to find it fast." Soul seemed pretty annoyed since he didn't have a meister, there wasn't much he could do to help. Liz and patty turned into weapon and death used a hover board to get up high while Tsubaki went over to black star. "Are you not going to help." Ask the question like i didn't know the answer.

" I would but it's hard to help when you don't have a Meister yet." he just looked a the others. "you don't have one yet, i would expect someone like you have have one." Of course I didn't care i just need to get on his good side so he would agree to be my weapon. Soul just looked at me and chuckled, "It's harder than you think." I just shrugged i was only in the school for a day not like i would really know.

"well maybe i could be your Meister, can't hurt to try." Soul was silent for a moment and then turned to me, "You barely know be." Soul didn't seem to happy. "Do you not trust me?" I hand out my hand. Soul couldn't believe what she was doing. "Doubt this will work but what ever." Soul turned into a large scythe with a red and black blade. Maka hesitantly grabbed the handle, and Soul Went completely silent. I was able to easily use him but after a bit i set him down, he turned back to normal and shook his head. "that made me really dizzy." Soul didn't look too well. "Uh sorry? my...my offer still stands tell me later what your answer is." Quickly walking away leaving her snake to watch.

Soul sat down still trying to figure what happen he sync his soul with her and it felt like everything was spinning around him like something was block is vision. but he did hear what maka said, it was all he knew was real. "Soul you don't look well." Kid mention as they all gather around. "I tries syncing my soul with maka and it all went hazy." Liz and patty help him up, "what does it mean?"

Using the snake she watched them walk away and she returned when they were gone and retrieve the snake. "so that's what happens when a witch sync with a weapon, wonder what he'll do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting on the bench as the sun was setting tiered and drooling like usale. "I wonder if this is why witch's don't normal use a weapon," Closing her eyes she could sense the soul near her, one seemed different from the others. "Cat?" Look off in the distance i saw a black cat with a hat. Getting up she walked over to the cat, "your not a normal cat..."she looked at me, "and whats it to you little girl." soon a puff of smoke formed and the cat turned inro lovely young women. any guy would be crazy not to like her looks.

"you look like a witch, but your soul different. but some others might think that." with a giggle replied. "how did you notice little old me."with devilish smile Maka answered back."that's my little secret kitty." They both looked at eachother for a while, soon it was getting dark and Maka new she had to get home. with that Her and the cat girl when their own ways as Maka ran home.

Walking into the house Spirit was asleep on the couch, Maka tried to use her witch powers in a test, "Vector Plate" a small arrow formed under her and she was thrown into the stairs getting footing as she landing and ran upstairs. As spirit woke up the arrow disappeared he just yawn and fell back to sleep. Siting in her room she used to snake tail to Balance and looked around to see is there was something she need to do.

With a flash she got up from the bed, she didn't even realize she fell asleep. Jumped up and quickly getting dressed. She noticed the glass ball flashing and there was a message. "the first phase is going well, i need to find someone to use to get back blood into at the DWMA, We'll be waiting." WItht that the ball dimmed again as she walked down stairs. Spirit was asleep as she walked out the house sending a few snakes, Ten to exact. Walking to the DWMA felt more worrisome since what happened to Soul yesterday.

Reaching the halls i notice the same group from yesterday. Liz walked up to me and greeted me as i gave a pleasant smile as i glanced over at Soul. He seemed to be his normal self again. as i joined them to the class room i moved up next to soul, "Did you think about what i said yesterday?" Soul had a defeated look on his face. "i doubt i'll get another chance, i'll have to say yes." I patted his back trying to not sound mean. "I kinda though you wouldn't want to be my partner after yesterday." the others were listening but said nothing as we continued talking. "I'm not sure what happened there, maybe it'll just become easier if we do that more often."

With that we made it to class and we all took our seat. another day of class just pasted by, not that i really listen to what they were saying. These are my enemies and if any of them figured out what i was or planning, i would be dead on the spot. Lunch time came around and i sat at the top of the place looking down the the city, giving a grin, "maybe if he got the black blood i could wield him easier?" as she was talking to her self patty came up and greeted her. "why you up here by yourself?" she asked as I turned to her and half smile. "it's very calming here.

I got up and walked away from her and found some where to be alone and used the ball to send a message, "I found a person to become my weapon, they would make a good choice." with that i put the ball away. Soon school was over for the day and it was time to go home and use my snake to cause a bit of trouble. As I ran home in a hurry so i could easily just get to my room with the house was empty again and i ran upstairs and sat on my bed with a grim smile about to start this game.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon closing her eyes she used the snakes to see all around the town. Black star Tsubaki where both at their home death was walking around town with Liz and patty and soul had just left school. Death of course was the first to notice he was being watch, Tsubaki shortly after. as Maka was still focused she saw the glass ball glowing again. She got up and looked at it, new message from her mother. "Good work dear, i'll get everything ready." with that it dimed out as all she could do was wait and use her little snakes to watch the town. she spy abit more before going to bed early and drift to slumber.

The next day started normally meeting her "Friends" and going to class. soon she was give a task now that she had a weapon to go to Italy cause of strange activity. Of course she knew what was going on but they headed there right away. "I hope this goes well." Maka worried for her own safety then his. "with me as your weapon this will be fine." of course not knowing what he was getting dragged into.

A few fighting started up between soul and a few common people here but nothing serous. Wasn't long after the moon came out that I could sense it was starting of course i told soul and we head to the church that this was all happening. thats where she saw him, her brother Crona. "Oh, they finally came?" He was talking to himself and maka stand there with soul. Both hesitant Maka cause she had to fight her brother, and soul cause he was worried how this would end cause of last time.

Maka snapped out of it and look to soul, waiting to see if he was ready. "we won't know till we try, if it's too much just tell me." Soul looked at her and nodded. Grabbing his hand he turned into his weapon and she grabbed it with both hands. compared to last time Soul was able to see this time. "Better than before." he commented. Maka gave a smile seeing that he was doing better now. Not long after crona looked in pain as a creature came form his back. So this is what mother was doing with him, she almost looked scared but kept calm knowing she had her reason to do it, that what she hope for.

"what is that!?" Soul seemed to share my confusion. "sorry this is Ragnarok." As he was talking the huge figure was hit him and bully him. "um i though we where here to fight?" Maka was getting very impatient wanting to battle and soul was notice the erratic behavior as he could feel a dizzy spell but disappeared just as quickly. "Maka calm down your making this hard for me to concentrate. Snapping back as crona had Ragnarok in his weapon from now. Maka getting into a battle stance, "be careful, i might not be able to control myself yet." Maka said to warn Soul as she lunged at crona and they clashed weapons.

Soon Ragnarok started screaming causing a huge amount of pain for soul. Maka quickly jumped away, " Soul you ok?" trying to hide her fear but it was all to noticeable. "Don't worry about me." Soul was loosing sigh again but saw something else, it was the same place as last time complete darkness but this time he was a small light. That of a witch soul, 'what going on?" He called out, soon hearing a hiss sound looking around he then notice snakes, lost of them. they all had a voice but were all saying their own thing but to quiet for him to here.

Soon he saw someone, a young girl in black body length robe with snake eye marking on the hood. "Wake up!" Soon snapping awake he saw that Maka was on the ground in pain as Crona was about to try and kill her. Doing the first he though of, he shield her and took the blow. Landing on the ground he glace over and saw a small snake then quickly black out. "so you protected her, just as i though you would..." Wake back her in this darkness. "what do you want with me!" Yelling at the robed girl again. "you'll see in due time." she said before fading away.


	6. Chapter 6

The darkness was endless walking around looking to see only few snakes now. "what happened to the rest of the snakes?" Not notice he was being watched, "well i can't have all of them here now, but you will learn more about this later Weapon." Turning around soul turned to her, for some reason not able to see her face properly."who are you?" Getting hostile since she looked just like a witch. "Well i guess you should know that, It's Hebi."

Her voice sound calm but there was something else there that he could put his figure on. "why are you doing this?" She used a arrow to sit with not touching the ground. "my mother has a plan and i here to help her." Soul was more confused than before, "your mother?" She just nodded. "yes, i bet you must be upset to used as a tool, but what else are weapons for." she started to laugh but stop shortly after. Soul wasn't sure if she was trying to creep him out or if she was faking a laugh for some reason. "in that sense were not that different but you learn more about that at a later point. Soul watch as she walked away and he tried to catch up, Before I could catch her he got snapped awake

"you're awake!" tsubaki and Blackstar where there, "what happened?" soon a older women came in with blond hair and a lab coat. "you where injured badly on your last mission, your meister was here a short time ago but had to leave. Looking around beside her two friend and the nurse no one else was here. He sat there and thought about the last thing that witch in his dreams said, what did it all mean? "i have the strangest dream." as soul started explain the nurse left the room and meet up with a familar face.

Maka was waiting outside the DWMA, "you did a fine job my child, mother so proud." Maka seemed to shiver from that statement. "thank you." there was something to made her feel frighten, why was she was scared of her own mother. "well i have to go, I'll talk to you later." with that Medusa left back into the DWMA. Maka could only stand there feeling her heart rate calm back to normal. With that she sent a few snakes to watch around so she would be safe, as that happened she made her way home were her Spirit was gone drinking again, Lucky her.

Making her way upstarts and realizing her messy her room used this time to clean it up for once. taking break soon and went down stairs. Sprite had come home, "hi maka, i hope your doing well." one glace at him, even though she knew he wasn't her real fauther there something warming about being around him. "why did you take care me, you didn't even know where i came from and you took care of me like your own child?" Sprite kept quiet for a second. "Maka we might not be family by blood but you are my daughter and i will support you no mater what. Maka could feel a tier swelling as she could help but smile.

At that same time it hurt her heart knowing, one day she would have to break his heart and destroy the place she called home and evenone she had ever know. she was scared to do this but witch was she scared of more? Her fate and her mother? "thanks dad, that makes me feel better." Tring to put on a smile not want to hurt the only person who felt like family to her.


End file.
